Life as a Celestial Mage
by LaLu lover
Summary: When Lucy finds herself in a situation that has something to do with saving Laxus's life she wakes up in the one place she didn't expect to... HIS BODY! Rated T for swearing and shit... This is my first fanfic be gentle ;P
1. Chapter 1: A new Life

**Lucy's POV: **

_Magnolia at night is beautiful. _I think to myself walking through the woods heading home. I just finished my 9th solo-mission and even though I had trouble in the beginning I was able to pull through. I bet you're wondering why I'm not with team Natsu… Well to be honest I was surprised too when I heard the news. Let's see it was about 3 weeks ago…

-FLASHBACK-

"But I don't understand why would Lisanna get in the way? We're still a team no matter what!" I exclaimed towards Natsu who had just announced the disbanding of the team. "Now hang on just a minute Lucy." Erza said grabbing my shoulder. "I think it's a wonderful idea." I turned to look at her with tears threatening to fall down my face. "Why?" I asked the re-quip mage. "Think of it this way Lucy, whenever you go on jobs you can get the full amount without losing any money because of that hot-head over there." Gray said walking over to me in his boxers. I giggled. "Gray, your clothes?" He looked down and immediately took off. "And this way I can take on more S-Class jobs without babysitting those two anyways." Erza muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah I guess you're right…" I said slowly. "In fact I think I'll go take a job now!" I said rushing to the request board.

-END FLASHBACK-

And the rest is history I suppose. I know it sounds totally crazy bu- **BOOM! **I turned towards the explosion. Was that lightning? 

* * *

Annnnnddddd that's the end of the first chapter sorry it's so short I'll try to make the next one longer... LaLu FOREVER 3


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Him

**Unknown POV: **

_Tsk. They weren't lying when they told me of the lightning mage's power but I have to defeat him! _"Give it up Laxus! You and I both know you're reaching your limit so why don't you accept defeat!" "Never! I'll never give up you piece of shit!" he screamed on the ground struggling to get up. _I've got him now…_

**Lucy's POV: **

As I rush to the explosion I make out a tall lanky man with a red hood on and flowing blue and yellow hair reaching to the tips of his fingers. And on the ground I see none other than the self-proclaimed strongest man in the guild… Laxus Dreyar. "Oh no!" I whisper a little too loudly gaining the attention of the two men. _Looks like I'm not getting out of this. _"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" "Punishment time Princess?" "No Virgo I want you to trap that tall guy until Laxus and I can escape!" "Right."

**Unknown POV: **

_This is perfect! Once I switch their powers he'll give up for sure! _"Body magic, ALTERNA- "Oof" The pink- haired maid knocked me on my ass. I stood up to find myself in a hole. "What the hell? Hey get me outa here! HHHEEEEYYYYYY!"

**Lucy's POV: **

I watched Virgo bury the guy alive and decided it was time to hightail it out of here. I called out Capricorn to see if Laxus was ok. "He's fine Ms. Lucy, all he needs now is some rest I will take him home which is what you should be doing too." He said. I wasn't even going to ask how he knew where Laxus lived. "Ok Capricorn, see ya later." I headed to the direction of my house. Today was definitely a long day. Not to mention what I'm going to have to do tomorrow. I need to find out who and why that mysterious man attacked Laxus.

-TIMESKIP-

"I'm home!" I yell out to no one in particular. I'm so pooped. I write a quick letter to mom telling her of the events that happened today. Then I take a nice long bath and head to bed. Little did I know I wouldn't be returning to this body anytime soon… 

* * *

Dear Mr./Ms./Mrs./ Terrakion96... I know it's short but I promise it will get longer so please have faith


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering who we are

**Lucy's POV :{ Laxus's POV :}**

I awaken to a heaviness on my chest and a fluffy pink bed. _Pink? _"What the hell?!" I shout in a girly voice. _ Wait a second, GIRLY VOICE?! Oh shit I need to find Gramps and fast! _I jump of the bed sluggishly and look around. I'm in a rather small apartment but it feels pretty spacious. I look down to see why my chest is so heavy. And do you want to know what I find? Huge fucking tits practically in my face. "God dammit, I can't believe I'm a freaking GIRL." I sigh heavily looking down. A flash of pink on my right hand catches my attention. "Wha- oh no!" I run out the door and straight to my house as fast as this body can go. "Please don't let this be true!"

**Laxus's POV :{ Lucy's POV :}**

The first thing I notice when I woke up is that my entire body is in PAIN. _ I must've pushed myself too hard saving Laxus yesterday especially after that complicated job._ "Well I gue- WHAT?!" _Why do I sound like a man?! Omg I have to find the Master! He'll know what to do right? _ Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a pounding at the door. "Yo Blondie! Open up" I heard someone yell in my voice. _ My voice? _ "Ummm hello who is it?" I say cautiously to the outside voice of the door. "Santa Clause. Now open the damn door." I wait a few minutes to wait for the person to leave. I hear a loud sigh. "Listen up Lucy it's me Laxus, something happened and now I'm in your body and I'm assuming you're in mine so can you open the door please?" I open the door wide and allow myself to walk through. "What are we gonna do? How did this even happen? Am I ever going to be a cute girl again? Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I bombard him (her… me?) with as many questions as I can before he holds up his hand stopping me in my tracks. "I don't know ok but while I was on my way hear I notified my grandpa of the situation and he should be on his way. So until then I suggest we wait here."

-Meanwhile at the Guild-

**Master Makarov's (Gramps) POV:**

"MASTER MAKAROV!" I heard Mirajane screeching. _UGH. What now? _"Master I have a super urgent message for you!" Mira screams rushing into my office. "Ugh who's it from?" I groan. I really don't have time for this. I got tons of paperwork. "It's from Laxus." I immediately shoot up from my desk. "Oh no what's it say?!" I ask trying (and failing to sound perfectly calm) "It says… meet me at my house? Why does he want you to go there?" "Hmm it sounds important" I say grabbing my coat and leaving my office. "Mira you're in charge" _What have you done this time you foolish grandson?_

* * *

Sorry I took so long I just got distracted people plz don't hate me :(


End file.
